1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a snubber circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of semiconductor bridge circuits have been developed. One type of semiconductor bridge circuit performs a soft switching operation using a snubber circuit. The snubber circuit attempts to prevent semiconductor switching elements from being broken by an abrupt increase in an input voltage or current.